


Journey to Another Hell I

by Feygan



Series: Journey to Another Hell [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Anita Blake
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feygan/pseuds/Feygan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A version of Xander ends up in another world and is willing to do *anything* to fit in. *SLASH* [Xander/Jean-Claude/Asher]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to Another Hell I

He was almost getting used to the way his life would just suddenly be jerked around with no warning. There was a kind of comfort in knowing that everything he had ever thought was real could just suddenly be switched around on him. It was like coming home somehow.

Walking through the Blood District, he was careful not to brush up against anyone or draw any attention to himself. He was a stranger in a strange land, and until he was sure of where he stood, he didn't want anyone to know what he was.

There were humans walking around all over the place, strolling the sidewalks like it was their right, the fucking bloodbags. Through the crowd there was the occasional spark and scent of something different, but Xander wasn't quite ready to sniff them out. Not until he was absolutely sure of where he stood.

He was drawn to a club labeled "Guilty Pleasures." There was just something so right about the name. He had to check it out for himself.

He passed over a few crumpled bills to get past the door. He made sure not to meet the other vampire's eyes, and was fairly certain that his strangeness kept the other from even knowing what he was.

Padding through the darkness to a table, he settled himself down for whatever show was going to present itself for his pleasure. He still wasn't a hundred percent on what this place was, but the stage and the half-naked waiters gave him a fairly good idea.

He wasn't the only male customer, but he was definitely in the minority. There were so many horny, panting women that his nose kept twitching and his instincts urged him to go into gameface and chow down. He was starving.

He'd only been in this world for two days, but he hadn't fed yet. He wanted to know what he was dealing with before he started filling himself on yummy blood.

He was glad that one of the first things he'd seen when he'd woken up after being tossed out of that portal was an old newspaper. The Legalization of Vampires was a big deal, especially since it meant that his kind were known about, which meant that everyone knew how to kill him. That was so not with the cool.

Xander tensed a little when the music started playing softly and a spotlight highlighted a man walking on the stage. It only took him a second to realize he was one of these new kind of vampires.

"Welcome, friends, to Guilty Pleasures. We hope that you enjoy your visit with us tonight, it would be our greatest pleasure to make you happy and warm in all ways." The voice was a rolling purr that had the human women sighing in pleasure. Xander just thought it sounded neat. "First, I would like to say that we have a new act tonight." The spotlight split into two and one moved over to the far side of the stage where a handsome young man strolled out. "This is Tomas. He is for you."

The vampire flashed a brilliant smile, then walked off the stage, disappearing into the darkness backstage. Tomas was left alone to begin a slow, hip-swaying dance that gradually picked up speed as the tempo of the music changed, became harder and more violent. Clothes began to disappear like magic, revealing a smooth expanse of skin.

Xander yawned, he couldn’t help it. Strippers were so not his thing.

Sure, he was just as bisexual as most other vampires, but this really wasn't what he was into. He liked more blood in his sex-play and less human scruples. This was just too tame, even with the stripper being a vampire.

He twitched to sudden attention when he felt someone approaching his table from behind him. He didn’t turn, but he had his every sense alert to the possibility of attack. There was just so much that he didn’t know about this new world.

A soft hand fell on his shoulder. "Please, will you come with me, sir?"

Xander looked up at the human that dared to touch him like he was one of them. A faint, mocking smile quirked his lips. "Of course, wouldn't want to be anywhere else, now would I?" He rose to his feet in one smooth movement, following the man around the tables and toward the private office area.

He knew he probably should be wary. He hadn't meant to draw anyone's attention here, just wanted to gather some more information before he decided what he was going to do, but now that he'd been noticed... well, it was all fun and games, wasn't it?

Xander knew that he was too used to being the Master's favorite. He was a well-known feature of the Hellmouth nightlife, which basically meant that everyone knew to be afraid of him. Here though, he was alone. There was no Willow to back him up if things decided to go wrong.

Idly, he wondered what was happening to his sometime lover, constant companion. She was the one seemingly permanent feature in his life and he had never really been separated from her. The Master had known that they worked better as a team than apart and had made sure to keep them together.

But here Xander was in a strange world without his Willow-friend to back him up. He missed her craziness and passion for blood. It was rather lonely without her here to keep him company. And he hated to admit that it made him nervous not to have her here with him watching his back.

The man led him to a plain door and knocked.

"Come in," an accented voice called.

The human opened the door and waved Xander through, closing it behind him.

Xander knew he should be nervous walking into another vampire's lair, but he couldn’t find it in him to be scared. He was used to being the baddest bad around, and he couldn’t go back to the coward mentality that had served him so well in his mortal life. He was a kick ass vampire now, one of the Master's favorites. He was an enforcer, not a lap kitty, and it showed in the way he stalked into the room with a hip-rolling walk.

"Hey, what's up," he said, sounding his most insolent.

A black haired, blue eyed vampire sat behind a heavy wood desk, a blond haired vampire standing at his shoulder, both calmly watching Xander's approach.

"What is your name, mon ami?" the dark haired man asked.

Xander shrugged. "Xander. And you?"

"Jean-Claude," the dark haired vamp said. He gestured at his friend. "This is Asher. Please, tell me why you have come into my territories unannounced. Where are you from?"

"I'm from over the rainbow, and I never meant to come here. It was just some fucked up accident." Xander didn't ask, just sat in the chair in front of the desk, letting his body relax into an almost boneless sprawl. He knew he looked like easy prey in this pose, but he had a part to play. He wouldn't show off until he was sure he was strong enough to meet any challenge. He wasn't too sure about the abilities of these strange vampires. "I guess I'm stuck here, though. Can you help me fit in?" He cocked his head, putting on his cutest expression.

Jean-Claude's eyes darkened with what Xander recognized as the beginnings of lust. It was so easy to play on the attractions of others.

Seeing the look in the other vampire's eyes, Xander knew that he could carve himself a niche in this world. Even if he ended up playing the part of sextoy for awhile, at least he would have the time to find his footing. This wasn't going to be so bad after all. It was almost fun, knowing that there was a whole new world for him to conquer.

He had been getting bored of Sunnydale and its lack of fresh prey, and now he had a new hunting ground with humans completely untouched by any others of his kind.

This was going to be fun.

 * * *

 

Ever since that new vampire showed up, things had been going strange. The guy made Jason's skin creep, but there really wasn't anything he could say about it, because he was Jean-Claude's new favorite.

It was kind of weird how fast Jean-Claude had completely forgotten about his overwhelming love for Anita. The minute Xander walked into the room, it was as though Jean-Claude was struck blind to Anita. All Jean-Claude could see was Xander.

Jason could totally understand the appeal. Xander was an attractive guy, and when he poured on the charm, it was pretty easy to fall under his spell. The rest of the time though...

There was something extremely grating about Xander's personality. It was as though he was used to a different kind of life, one where there weren't any rules but what he made. It was fairly obvious that he was used to being someone in charge, even if he wasn't quite the it guy.

And the way his face changed before he fed... it was horrifying.

That beautiful mask would slip away and this nightmare face would pop out with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth and forehead ridges. How someone so pretty could turn so ugly so fast... it was more than disconcerting.

Jean-Claude didn't seem to even care that his new lover turned into a butt-ugly monster whenever it was time to feed. It was as though he didn't even see the way Xander's face changed. To Jean-Claude, Xander was always beautiful, even when he wasn't.

There was a kind of brutality to Xander that showed itself at the oddest times. He would be playing at being sweet, and the next thing anyone knew, a cruel smirk would twist his lips and bad things would happen to whoever had drawn his wrath down on them. He was thuggish, but efficient with his cruelties, carefully making sure he never let himself get out of control in a way that would force Jean-Claude to punish him.

Jason really wanted to hate Xander, even if it was just for Anita's sake. But no matter how creepy and terrifying Xander could be, there were moments when a different kind of person shone through. It was as though a kind, gentle boy lived inside the monster heart Xander bore so proudly, and Jason couldn't hate that boy.

Anita didn't care about any of that though. She hated Xander with a fiery vengeance. Her feelings were such that Jean-Claude had assigned vampire and werewolf bodyguards to Xander to make sure Anita didn't "slip" and "accidentally" kill Xander.

Truth be told, even as uncomfortable as Xander made him, Jason was more afraid of Anita right now. She was walking on the jagged edge and it wouldn't take much to push her over into a bloodthirsty frenzy.

She really hated Xander, and the jealousy burning through her at Jean-Claude's love for him only made it worse.

It was only a matter of time before the situation blew up completely. And Jason was afraid it was going to be soon.

 * * *

This new world was just what he had always wanted, even when he didn't know he wanted it. And Jean-Claude... yum.

Xander lay on the blood red sheets of Jean-Claude's bed and watched the older vampire dress for the night. "You sure you don't want me to come with?" he asked.

Jean-Claude looked at him over his shoulder, granting him a rather sweet smile for such a sexy man. "Yes, you just stay here, j'amour. There is nothing for you to do tonight and I would not like for you to be bored."

Xander shrugged. "Whatever." He reached down and began playing with his cock, stroking lightly at first, then adding strength as he caught Jean-Claude's interest. Soon he was pumping with brutal strokes, liking the pleasure-pain that jolted through him. Becoming a vampire hadn't rid his penile tissue of any of its sensitivity, and he was glad of it. He didn't know what he would have done if he would never have been able to get off after he was turned.

Watching Jean-Claude's eyes turn into bottomless wells of blue, Xander threw his head back and writhed across the bed, moaning his pleasure. He could almost feel those eyes burning against his skin, and it was good.

"Oh, what you do to me," Jean-Claude murmured, gripping his hands together in front of himself, his fingers clenching tightly. "Why do I let you torment me so?"

"Because you love it," Xander purred, coming with a dramatic thrusting of hips and a high-pitched yowl. He loved seeing his come arch high into the air to stain the deep red sheets with splatters of white. There was something so fascinating to him about leaving his mark everywhere that he went.

I own you, he thought, raising his eyes to Jean-Claude. The older vampire looked so hungry, and Xander just knew that he was never going to be completely satisfied.

Xander was always going to have a place in this world, and he could be happy with that. Because somewhere inside him where broken, human Xander lived, something that might have been love was making itself felt a little bit at a time.  
.

=THE END=  
.


End file.
